


Letting Go

by Toaverse



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crushes, F/F, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Teen Romance, so Gus is 16 in here, they’re like 4 years older in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27372025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse
Summary: Having a crush on one of your friends is quite scary yet hopeful, hopeful that she reciprocates your feelings.But what if she gets into a relationship with someone else in the meantime?Well, you get two choices. You either sulk about it and constantly ask yourself what you don’t have that they do and potentially try to ruin the relationship, or you take the long road of moving on from her.Gus chooses the latter.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda (mentioned), Augustus “Gus” Porter/Luz Noceda (one-sided)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there :)
> 
> Behold, my attempt at writting unpopulair/non-existent (one-sided) ships in TOH fandom!
> 
> And the dear Lumity shippers don’t have to worry, because Lumity is mentioned and canon in this fic! :D
> 
> Also Gus deserves more screentime in season 2 and more love from the fandom :)
> 
> Oh, and once again (if you hadn’t read the tags) the characters in this fic are aged up 4 years. Just to make it clear for y’all
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Sitting on the couch while scrolling through his scroll-phone photos, Gus stumbles upon a picture that has one specific girl on it.

Luz Noceda, the first and only human to ever enter the Boilling Isles up to this point.

Even thinking about her makes his heart flutter.

Heck, it even took awhile for him to believe that he, Augustus Porter, had befriended a human.

A beautiful, brave human...

Gus shifts his sitting position, making himself feel more comfortable.

His interest in her didn’t start until he just turned 14. Well, he was already fascinated with the human since he met her, but that was more of a “I finally get to see this being myself!” fascination.

The day that sparked a crush was when Luz stood up for him against Boscha again. Sure, the human had stood up for him and Willow before, but that particular time was something quite different.

It also didn’t help that Luz had let her hair grow out into long locks, which couldn’t make her any more beautiful.

Of cours, there are other things about her that he’s interested in. Things she likes, her dislikes, her hobbies, her favorite things, her sense of humor, her jokes, her favorite subjects in school.

Her personality overal... funny, friendly, brave, kind, intelligent, cheerful. All these traits and more combined made an awesome friend that always has your back whenever you need it.

It also made someone who he would fall for.

Gus takes a break from his phone, and grabs the glass of lemonade from the small table across the couch, laying back and takes a sip.

Unfortunately, there’s one obstacle preventing him from asking his crush out.

That being Amity...

Gus expression changes into a uncertain one upon thinking about the now brown haired witch.

He honestly doesn’t really know what to think of her.

Sure, she came around from her bratty behavior and changed for the better, but that didn’t change the fact that she had bullied Willow for years on end.

That change of behavior from Amity was all thanks to Luz.

And just like that, she took her chance of asking the human out before he could take his.

It wasn’t like he sulked about it, or asking himself; “What does she have that I don’t?”. Because unlike him, who only had a crush on Luz for a few months, Amity had crush for two years.

Unlike her however, Gus actually hid it well.

If anything, she deserved it more then him.

But that doesn’t mean it hurt...

The dark skinned witch looks into the small distance of the living room, the day where he lost his chances to start anything with Luz comes bursting in his mind.

Boy, did he remember that day as if it was last week...

It was just a regular school day that consisted going to class and hanging out with Willow and Luz when they had lunch, while feeling his stomach flutter for his human friend from time to time.

That, until he saw said human friend and Amity hold hands in the hallways when no one was around, confirming that they’re in a relationship.

Of cours it broke his heart at the fact that the girl he likes be together with someone else, but Gus kept it together and pretended to be happy for them for the rest of the school day until he got home.

And he kept this up for 2 years...

For 2 years, Gus had to watch in the background as Luz was being lovey-dovey with Amity in the school halls or after school. For 2 years, he listened as Luz shared tales of her love life. For 2 years, he had to pretend that the interactions didn’t bother him, but they always did when he got home.

Of cours, he had tried to move on from her multiple times, but that hadn’t been exactly successful...

And that for 2 years...

Well, not exactly 2 years straight. The two girls had been forced to break up 2 weeks ago because Amity’s mother found out about them, and she obviously didn’t approve.

Because everyone and their grandmother knows that Odalia Blight is the biggest homophobe walking in the Demon Realm.

It only took a week before the two girls got together again. And despite knowing that Luz was single within that time, Gus just couldn’t bring himself to make a move on her. It just didn’t feel right. Especially when he saw how sad the human was within that week.

It was only around next week that Luz’s smile came back, having broken the news to her two friends that she was back together with Amity.

Things had been going great with all 4 of them ever since. 

And it was that specific day that Gus decided to truly try and move on from the human.

Looking at his right side where the glass ball stands, Gus puts his now empty glass on the small table and picks up the glass bowl TV.

‘Maybe there’s another crime solving episode on?’ He thinks before turning on the glass bowl TV.

And his hopes where right after awhile of flipping channels. The episode had already started, but Gus quickly catches on to the origin story.This time, It’s one of those murder cases where a jealous spouse or ex is involved again.

“It’s always those exes again...” he says to himself after catching up.

Yes, he quite enjoys watching some drama from time to time, but he doesn’t want to be a part of it.

Seeing his phone still laying next to him on the couch, Gus’ attention turns to the device, which still shows the picture of Luz on the screen.

He looks at the device and picture for a few minutes before drawing a circle in the air, which makes the scroll-phone swiftly disappear, turning back to the crime show afterwards.

It’s time to let go.


End file.
